


Half-Happy, Half-Sad, Full On Mess.

by Pippyville



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Poor Vision (Marvel), Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vision Needs A Hug, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippyville/pseuds/Pippyville
Summary: Wanda accidentally brings Vision back to life, resulting in a half-happy, half-sad, full-on mess. Vision is confused, Wanda is happy to have her boyfriend back, Peter Parker is there too and finds out he has a kind-of big little brother with a stone in his forehead, Bruce realizes that Vision is kind of his son.They're all traumatized.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda wasn’t expecting anything extraordinary to happen ever again. She fought on with the Avengers, but it was never the same. Every day was dull, ordinary, and lifeless without him. Without him, she felt empty. Without him, the world was grey. Without him, she didn’t see a point in living. 

“Wanda, you need to eat something.” Bruce’s gentle voice broke into her thoughts.

“Hm…” She closed her eyes.

“Wanda, please.” His large hand landed on her back, “Just some toast or soup or something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You haven’t eaten in three days, Wanda.” Bruce took her hand, “I know...I know you miss him. I do too, but you need-”

“Go away.” Wanda opened her eyes, “Please.”

Bruce pressed his lips together, “Wanda, I’m a doctor. I know you need to eat, please just-”

“Fine.” Wanda sighed, “I’ll have toast or whatever.”

Bruce gave her a small smile, “Thank you.” he grabbed an already-made piece of toast off of the bread board on the counter and handed it to her. She bit into it, not really tasting it. It felt dry going down.

Bruce knew Wanda was spiraling. He could see it every day in the way she walked, talked, and didn’t get up from bed some days. It hurt, but not as badly as he knew she was hurting. 

Vision’s body had been laid in a grave near the compound, and Wanda had stayed there for hours after the funeral. The poor girl was a mess. They were all messes, really, but Wanda was the worst out of them all. Pepper lost Tony, but still had Morgan. Clint had lost Natasha, but still had his family. Wanda lost Vision, but had no one. 

Of course, she had the Avengers, but the Avengers weren’t as close to her as Vision had been. Vision had known her from the inside out, but he was gone now. Bruce sighed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. Grief lay heavy in his heart too, but he had his tinkering and sciences to distract him. And of course, he had Hulk. 

Bruce typed away on his large computer, burying himself deeper into his work. 

Wanda couldn’t sleep. She lay in bed, her eyes closed but her mind wide awake. She sniffled, feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she tried to imagine Vision’s voice. He’d always help her sleep by gently holding her and whispering soft words in her ear. Now though, trying to remember his voice was painful.

She squeezed her eyes tighter as a light flashed above her head. She couldn’t care less about what it was, she just wanted to sleep. She buried her face in her pillows and tried not to cry too loudly, telling herself that it had been weeks, that she needed to get over it.

She knew she would never be over it. She still wasn’t over Pietro.

The light shined in her peripheral again and she pressed her face deeper into the pillows. After a moment, she felt something bump against her ear and startled, looking up at whatever it was. 

A yellowish stone was floating just out of reach, a golden glow emanating from it. She liked that glow, it was soothing and familier. She smiled, reaching out for it before realization hit her like a truck.

That was the mind stone. That had been destroyed and taken back to before- why was it here? How was it here? She stood and tried to grab it, but it darted just out of reach. She tried to use her powers, but they couldn’t hold it. She didn’t understand, how was this possible?

_Follow me_ The stone seemed to call to her.

She should get Bruce, she should get Clint, she should get anyone. But she didn’t. She tried to reach the stone again but it zipped away into the hall. She followed it, her mind telling her to run away, but her heart telling her to listen.

“What are you?” she whispered as it led her into the cold night air. 

_Follow me._

And so she did.

Wanda stood before Vision’s grave, heart aching as she watched the stone flit about it before settling on the snow. “What do you want from me? Why bring me here?” she asked, kneeling down. She couldn’t look at the gravestone, it hurt too much.

_Join us._ The stone whispered in her mind, bring us together.

“What do you mean?” Wanda felt a tear slip down her cheek, “What do you want from me!?”

_Power. Bring us together._

“Bring you…?” She finally looked at the gravestone. Vision was carved into it, her lover lay in the ground below her. “He’s dead. He’s gone.”

_Power_

“Power..” She repeated, wiping her eyes, “What do you mean?” 

No response. She reached out to touch the stone laying in the snow, her fingers rubbing slowly over its surface. It was the mind stone, no doubt about that. She’d know that stone anywhere. But how was it here? Why? And what did it mean by power?”

“My powers?” she whispered. A faint tugging at her mind made her think, yes, it meant her powers. But what could she use her powers for that a stone couldn’t do?

She tried to retract her hand, to leave the stone there and find someone to help her figure this out, but she couldn’t. The stone stubbornly stuck to her hand and to the ground, pinning her there. She panicked, trying to yank herself away from the stone, from Vision’s grave.

“Stop!” She yelled, “Let go!”

The red swirling light of her powers focused on the stone as she used them to try and unstick herself. She hissed as she felt a tugging along her body, and more red light poured out of her. She couldn’t stop it, it was like her powers were being dragged away from her by force.

She felt her body weakening, her powers draining into the stone - no, they were draining into the ground under the stone. She looked up frantically, her eyes locking onto the gravestone’s writing. 

_Vision._

She screamed as another surge of energy left her body and drained into the ground. The snow laying around her melted, revealing small buds of plants and the stone disappeared under the ground. The plants grew rapidly, as if in some kind of timelapse. She whimpered, calling for the first person she could think of. “Vision!”

And just like that, it all stopped. Wanda fell back, finally able to get away from the stone. She shuddered, her eyes wide as she stared at the grave. What had just happened? Her head hurt, her body hurt, she felt drained.

She tried to stand, tried to run away from this place, but she couldn’t. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell into the dirt. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a faint yellow glow, and she heard a gasp that wasn’t her own.

Wanda woke in bed, her head pounding and her mouth dry. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up before a gentle hand pushed her back down. “Wha-”

“Wanda, hey.” Bruce appeared in her line of sight, a worried look on his face “Hey, don’t get up yet. You really overused your powers last night.”

“Over…” It all came rushing back. The stone, the grave, the snow, her powers- she ignored Bruce’s concern and sat up, blinking as a wave of dizziness washed over her. “What happened? How did you find me?”

“I heard a scream, and I ran outside.” Bruce adjusted his glasses, a strange emotion on his face, “I found you next to Vision’s grave, unconscious.”

Wanda rubbed her eyes, “What happened”

“I was kind of wondering the same thing.” Bruce said, taking a deep breath, “Until I saw the grave.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wanda, I- it was empty.” Bruce let his voice go soft, “Laying next to you...was Vision.”

“What?” Wanda blinked before narrowing her eyes, “Not funny, Bruce.”

“No, Wanda, I swear, I’m not-”

“Shut up!” Wanda put her head in her hands, tugging her hair “Shut up, don’t do that to me! 

Don’t lie to me, Bruce! I can’t-”

“Wanda, please!” Bruce grabbed her wrists gently, “Please, just let me show you!”

“He’s dead!” Wanda screamed, “Vision is dead!”

“He’s not, I promise. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but he’s alive. Please, let me show you.” 

Wanda shuddered, tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked into Bruce’s eyes, trying to gauge whether or not this was some kind of cruel joke. Bruce looked tired, but he didn’t seem to be lying. She didn’t let herself hope, but she nodded, her voice cracking as she whispered “Show me.”

Bruce helped her stand and they slowly made their way to another room. Bruce gently guided her through the empty beds until he stopped in front of a full one. It was definitely a man, his whole body covered by a sheet and curled up with IVs sticking out of him. Wanda took a shuddering breath, slowly reaching out and touching the sheets. She looked at Bruce, who gave her a nod, before pulling the sheet down. 

Her breath left her body for a moment as she stared. It was _him_. 

Vision looked just like she remembered him. Faint lines on muted red skin, silver around his body, the mind stone sitting snugly in his forehead. She reached a shaky hand out and touched his cheek. “Viz.” she whispered.

Bruce supported her as she fell to her knees, covering her mouth. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“He’s alive.” she whispered, not taking her eyes off the android.

“He’s alive.” Bruce confirmed.

Wanda took one of Vision’s hands and held it tightly in her own. She sniffled, “Vision...Viz, you’re okay.” Bruce brought over a chair for her, and she sat down in it before cupping Vision’s head. “How…?”

“I’m not sure.” Bruce answered, “I found him lying next to you in the snow, that’s all I know.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Wanda decided, “he’s back.”

“Wanda, there’s something you should know.” Bruce said. Wanda’s blood ran cold, but let Bruce talk. “He’s different now. Biologically.” 

“What?”

“Whatever happened to bring him back, it messed with his insides.” Bruce gestured to the monitors, wires, and IVs stuck into Vision’s body, “He’s less android. It’s like whatever brought him back made him human on the inside.”

“So he’s...human?”

“I don’t really know. Not completely, but he’s definitely more human than before.” 

Wanda shook her head, “I don’t care. He’s back, that’s all that matters.”

Bruce nodded, “Of course. But he’ll probably need help when he wakes up. He hasn’t ever had to eat or sleep before.”

“I’ll teach him.” Wanda said immediately.

“We all will.”

Wanda nodded, and leaned over to kiss Vision’s forehead. The stone was quiet now - she didn’t know if it had ever really spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

Vision woke as the sun started to set. Wanda had insisted on staying with him all day, and was there when it happened. Her eyes were closed and her head was lying on the bed when she felt Vision’s hand twitch in her own.

She sat up, “Viz?”

Vision let out a low groan, his eyes opening after a few moments. He sat bolt upright with a yell, swinging his arms violently. Wanda yelped and grabbed his arms, “Vision! Vision, it’s okay, you’re okay!”

Vision flinched away from her, his eyes wide. Wanda tried to use her powers to send calming feelings into his head. Vision locked eyes with her, and for a moment, the world stood still. His eyes were the same grey-blue color she remembered.

“Wa-Wanda?” Vision broke the silence, his voice weak and cracking.

“I’m here.” Wanda reached out for him. Vision let his body fall forward into her arms, ripping out some of the IVs and clutching at her tightly. Vision was shaking, his fingers digging into Wanda’s back, but she didn’t mind. She hugged him back, not caring that he was naked, and kissed his cheek “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“Than-Thanos- where-?” Vision stuttered.

“He’s gone. He won’t hurt you again.” Wanda promised, gently stroking the back of his head. Vision just held onto her tighter, a whimper escaping his throat. Wanda hated hearing that noise come from him, but it was just another thing that let her know he was alive.

Wanda felt something cold and wet fall onto her neck. “Oh Viz.”

Vision pulled away, confusion on his face. Tears made wet lines down his red skin, and he touched them. “I’m...crying.”

Wanda cupped his face and wiped his cheek with her thumb, a small huff of laughter escaping her, “yeah, yeah you are.”

“I can’t…” Vision cut himself off as fresh tears spilled out. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have too.” 

Vision buried his face in her hair, “I feel strange.”

Wanda laughed, a wet, short laugh. “I bet you do. God I missed you.”

Wanda held Vision for a long while after that, before she explained what had happened. Vision had listened intently, his body still trembling slightly. Wanda held his hand the entire time, speaking quietly. 

“...And now we’re here.” she finished, rubbing circles on his hand. 

Vision clutched at his sheets with his empty hand, his eyes closed. “And I am...human, now?”

“Human-ish.” Wanda sighed, “That’s what Bruce said anyways.”

“Bruce is alive?” Vision opened his eyes and looked at her. “Who else?”

“Mostly everyone.” Wanda said, “Aside from...Tony and Nat are gone.”

“No…” Vision put his head in his hands, “no…”

Wanda bit her lip, “I’m sorry Viz.”

“It’s hardly your fault.” Vision mumbled. He shuddered again before frowning and wrapping his free arm around his chest. Wanda noticed, and she immediately felt concerned.

“Viz? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just-” Vision shivered again, and Wanda realized - he was cold. “I feel strange.”

“You’re cold, Viz.” Wanda lifted the sheets higher onto his torso, “I’ll get you a sweater or-something.” she paused before she stood up. She didn’t want to leave him here, she didn’t want him out of her sight. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn’t help thinking this was just a dream.

“Wanda, stay.” Vision’s quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, “Please.”

Wanda needed no other incentive. She sat back down, “Okay, I won’t go.” 

Vision gave her a small smile before another shiver wracked his body. Wanda slipped off her long-sleeved shirt, leaving on the tank top underneath. “Here.” she said, holding it out, “it might be small, but it’s something.”

Vision looked at the shirt for a moment, contemplating whether he should take it or not. “But that’s yours.”

“We’ve shared clothing before.” Wanda rolled her eyes, “Come on, you’re freezing.”

Vision nodded, taking the shirt and looking for the head hole. After a few moments in which he struggled a bit, he managed to slip the shirt on. Wanda was right - it was tight, but he didn’t mind. “Thank you.”

“Of course Vision.” Wanda watched him fiddle with a sleeve, “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“I know, I mean- Viz, you died.” Wanda gauged his reaction, as if waiting for something. Vision just blinked, so she kept going, “You died, and - and it was obviously horrible, and I know you can’t be fine after that, so-”

“Wanda, I’m okay.” Vision interrupted her.

Wanda knew he wasn’t. She knew he was lying, her powers could feel his fear. Hell, she didn’t need to use her powers, she could see it in his face. “Okay Viz.” she sighed, relenting for now.

“Hey Wanda, how... Vision?” Bruce entered the room, his eyes locking on the pair. Wanda noticed he was far less green and a bit more human. It seemed Hulk had taken the back seat for now. “Ah, shit, you’re awake!”

“...Should I not be?” Vision asked.

“No, I mean, yeah! Yes, you should- uh…” Bruce coughed into his hand, “I wasn’t expecting you to wake up for a while, that’s all.”

“I wasn’t expecting to wake at all.” Vision murmured. Wanda had to restrain herself from hugging him.

Bruce didn’t seem to catch what he said, “Hey, you ripped out your IVs.”

“I..Vs?” Vision looked down at his bed, where three IVs lay. “I didn’t realize-Why do I need IVs?”

“You’re human-ish now, remember?” Wanda said, looking Vision over. Indeed, he was bleeding slightly from under his wrist. “Damn.”

“Ah.” Vision followed her gaze, “I’m sorry, I’m getting blood on your shirt.”

“It’s fine, Viz.” Wanda shook her head, “It’s an old shirt anyways.”

Vision hummed, and fiddled with one of the only remaining IVs in his arm, “So what are these...for, exactly?”

“Uh...right.” Bruce cleared his throat, moving to re-stick the needles in Vision’s skin, “You weren’t human before, so you never ate, drank, or did that kind of stuff. So you were low on...everything, before I hooked you up to these. We can take 'em out later, but...yeah.”

“You’re remarkably calm, considering the circumstances.” Vision noted. “As are you, Wanda.”

“You’re talking to us about calm?” Bruce shook his head, “You died, man. That’s gotta leave some scars.”

“I’m quite alright.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bruce bit his lip as he noticed the shirt, “that Wanda’s?”

“Yes.”

“Viz was cold.” Wanda explained.

“Oh, right.” Bruce shrugged, “okay, sure. I’ll get some clothes from my closet though, they’ll probably fit better.”

“You don’t have to- I can make clothes myself.” Vision said, holding his arm out for Bruce to put a line back in his arm.

“Can you?” Bruce looked surprised.

“You’ve seen me do it before.”

“Viz, you were less human then.” Wanda said, “What if you can’t?”

That made Vision pause. “Perhaps I should test my abilities.”

“Not today.” Bruce poked Vision’s arm, “You’re still really weak - again, you just came back from the dead - and I wanna make sure you’re okay before we go blowing things up.”

“I’m not going to- I just want to make some clothes.” Vision was starting to look exasperated.

“Even so.” Bruce ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll just bring you some of my stuff, alright?”

Vision sighed, “alright.”

“Good.” Bruce clapped his hands together. Vision flinched at the noise, making Wanda hold his hand again.

“You okay?” Wanda asked. Bruce looked confused for a moment, then something seemed to dawn on him. 

“I-Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Vision blinked, looking confused, “I don’t know what happened there, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Vision.” Bruce gently patted his shoulder, “You’re good, man.”

Vision lay down, rubbing his eyes, “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Bruce snorted, “you both should get some sleep.”

“I’m staying here.” Wanda said.

Bruce shrugged, “all right, I’m just saying at some point, you should sleep.”

“I will, don’t worry.” 

Bruce turned to Vision and gave him a smile, “hey man. I know my lack of hyperness and stuff surrounding the fact that you’re alive might be disconcerting, but trust me. As soon as I get some sleep and coffee, you’re not gonna hear the end of it.”

“I look forward to-” Vision cut himself off with a cough, “Sorry. I look forward to it.”

“Right.” Bruce rubbed his eyes, “Anyways, Wanda, I’m going to look into whatever magical doo-hickey stuff went on to make this happen. Maybe we can...maybe we can get the others back too.”

Wanda nodded, “I hope we can.”

Bruce gave them both a pat on the shoulder before he left the room. Wanda turned back to Vision, who smiled softly at her. “Hey.”

“Hello.” He responded, “How have you been?”

 _Depressed, grieving, sick._ “It’s complicated.”

“I’m sure it is.” Vision reached out to grab her hand again, “I know this is...odd.”

“Eh, we brought back half of the entire universe.” Wanda shrugged, trying to keep a lighthearted tone. “What’s one more?”

“Hm…” Vision sighed, “Wanda, I-”

“Yes?”

“Nothing.” He rubbed his fingers over hers.

Wanda looked at the stone in his forehead. It shouldn’t be there, Vision shouldn’t be alive. And yet here he was. A second chance. She felt her eyes water and she blinked the tears away. “Viz, I missed you so much.”

Vision lifted her hand to press a kiss to it. 

“Well, if we’re kissing we’d better do it right.” Wanda said. Vision nodded, and tried to sit up, but Wanda pushed him back down. “Don’t exert yourself.” she whispered before leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

They were warmer than she was used too, but they were definitely his. It was a short kiss, but Wanda felt like five years had been added to her lifespan. Vision closed his eyes as she pulled away, and she pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I love you Vision.” she said, “I love you so damn much.”

“And I love you, Wanda.” Vision murmured, his hand going slack in Wanda’s. He quickly fell asleep, and Wanda kept watch over him, fearful that his chest might still once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is canon-divergent from Endgame, meaning that Wandavision will have no part of this. (I might take certain aspects from it, but other then that, it's AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good people! This is my first Marvel fic, so we'll see how it goes.   
> Yes, Peter Parker will be in it, just not quite yet, and yes, Tony was his dad. Updates might get slow sometimes because I have no schedule and a crap ton of work.


End file.
